one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ness VS Frisk
Opening One Minute Melee!! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEEEEE!!!!!! Go! Previous Fight: Ness VS Sans Next Fight: Sonic vs Mega Man Fight!! Frisk had just decided to stay with Toriel. He had just taken on the god of Hyperdeath, Israel Asriel. It had been a few weeks since the titanic battle, where the 6 human souls saved Frisk from certain doom. Sans, Frisk's friend had gone missing for a few days. He took Sans' brother, Papyrus with him to try and find where Sans was. Eventually, the trek led them int a forest, where they encountered what they needed to find. Sans. And he was fighting a boy with a red hat. The boy in the hat froze Sans with some sort of Psychic energy, and shattered his body into pieces with his baseball bat!!!! OKAY OKAY STOP! For context, read this -> Ness VS Sans Did you read it? Okay, now back to the story! Papyrus and Frisk were incredibly shocked!! Sans had just been KILLED!!! And by some ordinary human, at that! Papyrus:"SANS!!!NOOOOO!! HEY HUMAN!! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WRECK YOU AND AVENGE MY BRO-" Ness:"What the heck? Who're you?" But Papyrus was already rushing at Ness to prepare to attack him! Papyrus had a large bone swinging wildly at Ness, but Ness just brought out his baseball bat and whacked Papyrus, sending him careening into a tree, totally knocked out. Frisk saw this and brought out his knife, and he started to become filled with determination to avenge Sans. Ness saw Frisk, and knew he had to fight once again. '''THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!' FIGHT!!! 60.. Frisk rushed over to Ness and swiped with his knife. Ness dodged this first strike and parried the next with his baseball bat. Frisk went underneath Ness and kicked him away, sending Ness skittering back. Ness backflipped and stuck the landing perfectly. Ness then ran over to Frisk and shot a bunch of PK Fires at Frisk. He was able to avoid most of them, but one landed on him and Frisk began to catch fire! Frisk panicked and jumped into a nearby snowbank as the fire was put out. Frisk resurfaced with an angry face and a large mouthful of snow. He spat the snow out. He then jumped out and ran at Ness again. 50... Frisk focused his determination into his knife and wildly slashed at Ness. Ness got scrapes on his arms from blocking the knife slashes. They were oddly different. Ness ducked below the final slash and punched Frisk hard in the stomach! Frisk was incredibly shocked and the air was knocked out of him. Ness then used a PK Thunder ball and shocked Frisk with electricity. Frisk was knocked into a boulder. He grimaced and stood up. 40.. Frisk ran at Ness and proceeded to try and punch him and kick him. He landed a few good hits, but none really great ones. Frisk decided to bring out his Tough Gloves. He punched Ness a few times, knocking him into a few trees, snapping them and turning them into splinters. Ness got up and brushed wood dust shavings off of him. Ness started to glow green. 30.. "PK FLASH!!!!" Just then, a green orb of light appeared and frickin' EXPLODED! This act caused damage to Frisk and temporarily blinded him, causing him to yell out. Ness then proceeded to hit Frisk with an incredibly fast string of punches and kicks. Ness ended this combo with his yo-yo, and wrapped it around Frisk and uppercutted him sending Frisk flying upward. Frisk broke out if the yo-yo and realised... he was falling from the sky!! 20.. Ness then teleported up into the sky where Frisk was falling. Frisk saw Ness and began to charge a punch at Ness. Ness then saw this and threw another punch, with both of them colliding their punches, creating a large shockwave, DragonBall Z style. Ness shot a few PK Fires at Frisk, but Frisk deflected them all with his knife. 10.. They both realised they had almost no time left. They were both falling incredibly fast. Frisk put on the Temmie Armor, but Ness teleported behind him and tore it off. 5.. Ness released a PK Thunder Ball and controlled it and... HIT HIMSELF WITH IT?! He then rocketed toward the falling Frisk 4.. Frisk couldn't do anything to avoid it! His best armor was torn off! 3.. Ness prepared to use the momentum to punch Frisk onto the ground hard! 2.. Ness reached Frisk! 1.. NESS PUNCHED FRISK HARD INTO THE GROUND, SENDING A LARGE CLOUD OF DUST UP, AND LEAVING A LARGE CRATER WHERE FRISK LANDED!!!! KO!!!! Ness landed on the ground and stood over Frisk's unconscious body. Just then, the body stood up. A blood red aura was bouncing off of Frisk's body. Frisk opened his eyes, and they were glowing red! What the heck was going on?! Frisk then spoke. "You may have defeated Frisk, but let's see how you hold up against me, CHARA!!" "I'm sorry, who?!", Ness said. "Let's go again, huh Ness?" GET READY FOR ROUND 2!!! FIGHT!! 60... Chara summoned a bunch of knives out of nowhere and threw them all at Ness. Ness was incredibly surprised at this new power that came out of nowhere, much like the knives themselves. Ness was able to narrowly avoid all of the knives. "Where the heck did this come from?!", Ness said to himself. Chara spoke to Ness. "Y'know, if you join me, we will be able to take over the universe together!" "You're just like Giygas! You're evil, and you gotta be stopped!!" "RRRGH!!" 50.. Ness rushed at Chara, brandishing his baseball bat. Chara jumped over the first swing of the bat and kicked Ness in the head with a determinated powered kick. Ness regained his balance and shot a PK Fire at Chara. Chara narrowly avoided it with her hair being slightly singed. Chara then jumped on Ness, and knocked him over, proceeding to attempt to slash him with her knife while Ness was on the ground. 40.. Chara slashed wildly at Ness, while Ness tried to protect himself from all the slashes. Ness kicked Chara off and stoop up panting. Chara saw him getting tired and smiled deviously. "Getting tired yet? Hehehe.." "Don't underestimate me yet! PSI LIFEUP!!" Ness glowed green for a split second, and all of Ness' wounds and cuts were healed! "What?!?!" "Told ya >:]" 30.. Ness ran at Chara/Frisk and kicked at her 3 times. All of them were blocked except one, which sent Chara careening into a tree. Chara got up and ran at Ness super fast, brandishing her knife. She swiped and slashed, but Ness avoided all of them. Ness shot a few more PK Fires at Chara, with Chara jumping away from all of them. Chara threw an instakill red knife, but Ness used PK Freeze and shattered the knife into bits, rendering it unusable. 20.. Ness used PK Thunder and hit himself with the thunder ball and flew at Chara. He ran into her and punched her hard, totally knocking the air out of her. "*GASP*" Ness stood over Chara and said.. "Stop and leave now, while you still have a chance." "Hehe, nope. I'm gonna kill you, just because I want to." 10.. Chara focused all of her determination into her knife, making it glow red. She then rushed at Ness, attempting to kill him once and for all. Ness caught the knife and it was inches away from his face. 5.. Ness slowly.. 4.. Turned the knife around toward Chara.. 3.. Chara couldn't do a single thing.. 2.. Ness put the knife against Chara's throat 1.. NESS SLASHED UPWARD, TOTALLY CUTTING CHARA'S HEAD IN TWO! CHARA LET OUT A SCREAM, BUT THEN WAS SILENCED!! BLOOD AND BRAINS SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE, STAINING THE SNOWY WHITE GROUND RED!! NESS THEN USED PK ROCKIN TO DISINTERGRATE CHARA'S REMAINS, TOTALLY SEPARATING ALL OF THE ATOMS IN HER BODY!!! KO!!! Ness stood and looked up to the sky. He then dropped to his knees, sobbing at what he had done. "What have I done.." Ness looked up and saw a red pixelated heart, and saw it break, then explode into tiny pieces, with a popup message saying 'Save File erased'. Winner This Melee's victory goes to.. NESS!! AGAIN!! Category:JRPG Fighters Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Undertale vs Nintendo Themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:Official vs Indie Video games Category:Mother VS Undertale Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Boy vs Undetermined Gender Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Old vs New Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:Follow-Ups